My Three
by Serloah Kim
Summary: Bertemu dengan artis papan atas Korea secara tidak sengaja, dan ia berniat membagimu dengan rekan satu grupnya.


Minum sekaleng soda dan makan snek micin adalah surga saat malam sejuk seperti ini. Apalagi dengan berbekal ponsel _full charge_ di tangan sambil _Youtube_ -an bermodal _wi-fi_ gratis dari minimarket. Surga kan?

" _Excuse me, is this chair available_?" laki-laki bermata sipit, berponi, senyumnya... tak terdefinisakan. Tampan sekaligus cantik. _Korean people, i guess_.

" _Yes_ " diapun langsung duduk dihadapanku. Sendirian, menyesap kopi instan khas minimarket.

Tidak berniat saling membuka percakapan, aku pun meneruskan menjelajah di dunia maya dengan _earphone_ yang setia bertengger di telingaku. Setelah bosan membuka _Youtube_ , aku mulai iseng masuk ke _Instagram_. Kulihat _explore_ , kujelajahi satu persatu dan... tada. 'Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah ini' batinku.

Kulihat kembali wajah orang di depanku. Dia yang merasa diperhatikan, melihatku balik lalu tersenyum simpul. Aku pun kembali melihat ke ponselku. _Yeah, this man_.

" _Hyunggggg!_ " kudengar orang berteriak di belakangku lalu sedetik kemudian langsung sampai di depanku. Kurasa kenalan orang yang duduk di depanku. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Korea kurasa. Lalu kuperhatikan ponselku lagi dan menatap lelaki yang barusan datang sekilas untuk memastikan foto yang kulihat tadi.

" _Can I borrow your chair please. Haebwa_ " kulihat lelaki berambut pirang yang barusan datang tadi menghampiri meja sebelah. Kurasa ia ingin meminjam salah satu kursi kosong. Lelaki pirang itu pun menghampiri meja sebelah dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang diajarkan padanya tadi, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali lagi ke meja ini.

" _Hyung, he can't speak english_ " aksen bahasa Inggrisnya sangat lucu, lelaki di depanku hanya tersenyum kecil. Menggemaskan.

"Boleh pinjam kursinya" mereka berdua menatapku dengan bingung.

" _Say_ , boleh pinjam kursinya?" sambil kutunjuk kursi kosong yang tadi hendak dipinjam lelaki berambut pirang itu. Dia mengangguk paham lalu kembali mencoba meminjamnya. Dan ia pun kembali dengan membawa satu kursi kosong di tangannya.

" _Thank you madame_ " katanya sambil menunduk dan nyengir-nyengir.

" _Am I look that old?_ " tanyaku bercanda sambil tersenyum geli.

" _Ya! Madame is ahjumma_ " bisik lelaki di depanku menyenggol sikut lelaki pirang tersebut.

" _Oh, I'm so sorry_ " katanya cepat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Dia bertingkah lucu.

" _You are not ahjumma. You look so young_ " katanya lagi dengan bahasa inggris yang amburadul. Aku hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan melihat ponselku.

" _Umm, you want a 'snake'?_ " tawarnya sambil menyodorkan snek micin padaku. Aku pun tertawa geli mendengar _prounounce_ nya yang keliru, begitupun lelaki di depanku.

" _Do you wanna give me a 'snake'? Did you bring it in your bag?_ " tanyaku sambil menunjuk tasnya yang ia taruh dibawah kursinya sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat bingung, dan kurasa temannya itu mengartikannya dan ia mengangguk paham.

" _Oh I mean, snack_ " katanya sambil nyengir malu.

" _Thanks_ " aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" _Do you live around here?_ " kulihat lelaki di depanku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang kuyakin untukku.

" _Not too far_ " dia pun mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil tersenyum. Aku bersumpah, senyumnya sangat manis. Bahkan melebihi senyumnya Tatjana Shapira.

" _Joshua. And this is Seungkwan_ " katanya lagi sambil menunjuk teman berambut pirangnya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui nama mereka berdua. Saat aku membuka _explore Instagram_ tadi, kulihat postingan salah satu akun dengan foto mereka berdua. Member _boygroup_ Seventeen, Joshua dan Seungkwan. Aku hanya pura-pura belum mengetahuinya, karena toh mereka juga tak mengenalkan dirinya sebagai member Seventeen. Setiap artis juga manusia kan? Aku hanya berusaha menghargai privasi mereka. Mungkin kedatangannya ke Indonesia juga hanya untuk liburan, karena tidak ada postingan mereka mengadakan konser atau semacamnya.

" _Korean people?_ " tanyaku.

" _Yes. And you..._ " tanyanya sambil menggantung.

" _I what?_ "

" _Umm, your name. If permitted_ " jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Kim Seungha"

" _Eo! Hanguk saram imnikka?_ " tanya si Seungkwan, lelaki yang berambut pirang.

" _Korean? No, I'm pure Indonesian_ "

" _Maybe your parents like Korean culture?_ " mereka menatapku bingung dengan raut wajah butuh penjelasan.

" _I don't think so._ _That was my birth name. Probably my ancestors are Korean. But even I can't speak Korean except 'Annyeonghaseyo' and 'Kamsahamnida'_ " jawabku sambil terkekeh. Salah satu fakta unik dari hidupku. Mempunyai nama yang ke-Korea-an sekali tapi bahkan hidupku tidak ada sangkit pautnya dengan Korea.

" _And your nickname was.._ "

"Kim. _People call me_ Kim"

" _Oh nice to meet you_ Kim" kata Seungkwan sumringah.

" _Nice to meet you too guys_ " jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bermain ponsel. Beberapa menit kemudian kulihat Seungkwan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke dalam minimarket. Mungkin mau berbelanja 'snake' lagi.

" _Hey, Kim_ " aku pun menoleh pada Joshua yang memanggilku.

" _Be mine?_ "

'Maksude uopo iki bocah (Maksudnya apa anak ini)' gerutuku dalam hati. Ini nembak bukan? Aku pun memasang raut sangat bingung padanya.

" _I think I'm falling in love in the first sight. But if you don't mi.._ "

" _Okay_ " _what? Damn_ , kenapa aku lancar mengatakannya? Kau sudah gila, Kim? Menerima pernyataan cinta orang yang bahkan baru kau lihat?

" _Oh, are you serious?_ " dia menatapku tak percaya. Aku juga terdiam tak percaya. Masih memikirkan kenapa mulutku bisa selancar itu tadi.

" _Hum, okay. Give me your contact. Maybe we will have a long distance relationship soon, but as long as I'm here I wanna be with you often_ " katanya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya padaku.

" _Are your girlfriends in each country that you've visited?_ " tanyaku curiga.

" _Is up to you wanna believe me or not. But I never get a relationship before_ " picisan, batinku. Tapi jika memang lelaki ini bohong, dia bohong level dewa. Tak bisa kulihat raut kebohongan bahkan di matanya. Mungkin setelah ini aku yang harus benar-benar menyelidikinya.

Aku pun mengetikkan nomor dan ID line milikku di ponselnya. Mencoba percaya pada keadaan, tapi pikiranku masih kemana-mana. 'Begitu gilanya aku' batinku sedari tadi.

" _But I have one requirement_ " katanya tiba-tiba.

" _What?_ "

" _I wanna share you with someone else_ " aku menatapnya tak percaya. Membagiku? Aku merasa diriku sekarang seperti kue tart yang biasa dibagikan saat acara pesta ulang tahun.

" _With whom?_ " tanyaku penasaran.

" _This guy_ " Joshua pun menunjukkan sebuah foto yang terdapat dua orang itu dari ponselnya.

" _Which one?_ " tanyaku. Aku kembali bersumpah, dua orang tadi sama-sama 'tampan'. Tampan ala Korea, jadi ada cantik-cantiknya gitu. Dan _feeling_ -ku menagatakan kalau mereka juga member dari Seventeen.

" _Both_ " aku kembali menatapnya tak percaya. 'Ini jadi gue pacaran sama 3 orang sekaligus gitu?' batinku.

" _But I also have a requirement_ " kataku cepat. Dia pun menatapku dengan mata kucingnya. Yang baru aku sadar, kalau ternyata matanya mirip sekali dengan mata kucing.

" _No sex_ " kataku tegas. Dia pun tersenyum miring. Senyum meremehkan. Dan wajahnya terlihat benar-benar berbeda dari yang dia tunjukkan sedari tadi.

" _So you think we will make you our sex slave?_ " aku spontan menggeleng. _Oh my_ , apa yang ada di pikiranku sampai tiba-tiba memberi syarat menjurus seperti itu?

" _Deal_ " katanya lagi sambil memberiku senyuman manisnya, bukan senyuman miring yang tadi sempat dia tunjukkan. Aku menghela nafas sedikit lega. Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya kenapa ia ingin membagiku, Seungkwan sudah kembali dari dalam minimarket.

" _Oh Kim, how old are you?_ " tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja.

" _Nineteen_ "

" _Oh oh, ninety eight too?_ " aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, jadi aku hanya memasang wajah bingung.

" _The year of your birth_ " kata Joshua menjawab kebingunganku. Aku mengangguk pada Seungkwan.

" _Woah, we are same! Chingu!_ " katanya semangat sambil menaikkan satu tangannya keatas seperti ingin _hi-five_. Aku pun membalasnya.

" _Chingu is friend_ " jelas Joshua. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" _Joshua hyung is ninety five. Three years old from us. Call him Joshua oppa_ " katanya sambil nyengir.s

'Oh, untung saja dia lebih tua dariku. Jadi aku tidak seperti tante-tante yang suka berondong' batinku.

" _Seungcheolgwa Jeonghan hyungi yeogi eobseulgeoya?_ "

" _Dochakhal geosida_ " firasatku berkata ada teman mereka yang lain yang akan kemari. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian ada 3 orang lelaki yang menghampiri kami.

" _Beonon! Neodo wasseo?_ "

" _Ne, kajja. Pigohae Boo_ "

" _Oh okay okay! Kim, see you again!_ " pamitnya sambil beranjak pergi bersama salah satu orang yang tadi datang.

Dan tersisa 3 orang lelaki yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya mengitari meja ini bersamaku. Oh tunggu, kurasa 2 orang yang baru datang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto yang tadi Joshua tunjukkan padaku.

" _This is Seungcheol, and this is Jeonghan_ " Joshua mempekernalkan kedua orang itu. Mereka pun tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk padaku.

" _Kim Seungha-ieyo. Uri yeojachingu_ "

" _Chajanni?_ " mereka berdua menatap Joshua dan aku bergantian dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _Ne. Joha?_ " mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan setelah pertanyaan Joshua. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun menatapku bersamaan dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit kuartikan. Entah kenapa hatiku berdegup karenanya.

Dan inilah awal kehidupan baruku bersama ketiga pacarku.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
